


Sweet Escape

by CmonCmon



Series: Raising Warriors Saucy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Backrubs, Clone Mom and Clone Dad, F/M, Feelsy Sauce, Massage, Rancor Feels, Saucy Feels, Soft Wars, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon
Summary: Colt tries to return the favor and help his general relax. She needs a little extra convincing to let him do it.
Relationships: Colt/Shaak Ti
Series: Raising Warriors Saucy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924135
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strategic Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396998) by [CmonCmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmonCmon/pseuds/CmonCmon). 



> Like "Strategic Escape" and "Family Ties" this fic also takes place while Rancor Command is 'kidnapped' by Torrent in [Soft Wars](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775) "Battle of Attrition".
> 
> [PrimaryBufferPanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/works) is the best Beta. Just saying.

“You have been practicing.”

The accusation was as soft and warm as Shaak herself was under his hands.

“Rapid acquisition of new skills is an important trait in a commander,” Colt agreed, fighting to keep the pleased smile off his face. Failing at it, just a bit.

He might have spent a few hours of his morning, and Torrent’s very well-sliced holonet access, to learn the basics of massage. Then he had used the minutes Shaak was showering off after her spar to set the room as the research suggested - dimming the lights, setting the candle, laying out an extra sheet to protect the bedding, and gathering the jar of skin cream Shaak smoothed over her skin after she finished washing.

There had been one moment of bright amusement from her as she stepped out of the ‘fresher, wrapped in a rough GAR-issue towel, clearly prepared for  _ that  _ kind of meeting. Colt froze at the sight she made, standing backlit in the doorway with ‘fresher light behind her and that thin towel, he was sorely tempted to agree to switching to a backup plan.

Instead, she took in the way he had set the room, and her lekku flushed, fangs poking over her full lip.

“You did this for me?” She sounded surprised when she asked it, like he wouldn’t do almost anything for her.

Colt didn’t say that. How could he? Instead, he gestured to the bed. “Please, sir.”

Watching her unwind the towel and step past him to lay face down on the bed was only the first reward of his sound planning.

Colt worked his thumbs more firmly into the divots of her lower back, heels of his hands resting against the top of the muscular curve of her rear. The pressure drew a low purr from Shaak.

“Sounds like I’m doing something right.” Colt dragged one hand up the center of her back, weight on his thumb and middle finger, skimming the sinewy muscle until he reached her rear lek, and easing his hand under it to continue to the base of her neck.

That the back of his hand working under her rear lek added a shudder down her back was completely incidental to his efforts to relax her, of course. 

Colt pressed steadily at both points, her body bare and opening under his hands, and Shaak melted further into the bedding.

“You’re teasing,” Shaak scolded.

“Am I?” Colt asked, cupping her neck with the span of his palm while he stroked firm passes over the sensitive skin where the underside of her rear lek met the back of her head.

Shaak sighed, pressing her montrals further toward the cushion to give him more space to work.

Colt shifted over her, to straddle her thighs to give himself a better angle. Her bare skin pressing against his body-warmed blacks was just a perk of the job. He paused long enough to add a dab of skin cream to his hands before switching to longer strokes from the join of her head and lekku out to the muscular points of her shoulders, and then from her shoulders down to the curve of her lower back.

His research had told him to discover specifics of her body with touch, locate the points of tension and fatigue and explore how she responded to his attentive ministrations.

Shaak chose the moment he reached the base of her spine to press back against his hands, against the bulge he was trying very hard to ignore in his blacks. 

Colt shifted his weight to his knees, creating space between their bodies, and easing himself up over her bare back. 

“That is cheating.” He set his lips just behind her montrals, where he knew she felt the rumble of his voice.

“Oh, is it?” Shaak feigned innocence, rocking her hips further off the bed to do it again. Between that and the slide of her moisturized back against his bare chest, Colt had to fight to drag his attention back to her words. “You will have to remind me of the rules.”

Clearly, her spar with her fellow Jedi did not wear out her playful energy.

Colt shifted over her, allowing the weight of his body to pin her more fully to the bed, one hand pressed firmly to the middle of her back. She could move him with half a thought if she wanted to, and they both knew it. Which meant Shaak wanted this just as much as he did when she tried to roll back against him, motion limited by the press of his body.

“Rules are, you get to lay there, and let me take care of you.” Colt pressed a kiss to her shoulder, smelling the spice of her skin and the herbal scent of her lotion, breathing it in.

“And if I don’t?” Shaak was grinning at him over her shoulder.

He hadn’t given that much thought. 

When she’d told him to lay down and let her work the knots out of his back, he’d agreed and after a bit become very glad he did. When she had told him to lay on his back the night before and moved astride him, he’d kept his hands where she put them on the tops of her thighs and enjoyed every second as she rode him until they were both breathless and blissed out.

It had never occurred to him to  _ not _ do what she’d asked. 

He felt the moment her mind brushed against his, a gentle question. From her position, she couldn’t read his expression, and the silence had stretched. Colt thought back his own reassurance and reached out to knit his fingers through hers, leaving each of them with one hand free. 

“Maybe I would have to convince you.” Colt gently gripped at her rear lek and was rewarded with a hum of pleasure. He pressed the advantage, dragging the slight roughness of the shadow on his jaw along the sensitive valley of skin where her lekku met.

That drew a different sort of sound. She’d started to moan his name, but it dissolved into a whistling chirp. 

Colt hadn’t heard those sounds from her often, but he relished them. She’d explained with a dark flush on her lekku that those sounds were more traditional to the Togruta than Basic Standard, and the best she could manage when he pushed her beyond words. 

“Sound convinced.” Colt eased lower over her back, his knee taking the rest of his weight so she wouldn’t be uncomfortable. “Gonna let me help you relax now?”

His legs had hers trapped against the mattress, but Shaak was still strong enough, and flexible enough, to rock her hips back against him and the pressure rushed hot, liquid want through him. He rocked back, mindlessly, seeking contact and Shaak whimpered.

“Are you going to be good for me?” He rumbled low, face buried in the curves of her headtails.

“Colt.” It was breathless, more a warble of a cry, and there was more satisfaction in that than Colt wanted to admit.

But not quite enough. Not yet. 

He dragged his teeth along the edge of her rear lek. The outward facing skin was less fragile on that one than the two side lekku. Colt was careful not to leave visible marks. The reaction was immediate, Shaak moaning into the thin pillow.

“Yes,” Shaak promised, and Colt leaned over her to press a messy, awkward kiss on her lips. “Yes, I’ll be good, sir.”

That one word caught him off-guard. 

Colt stilled over her, trying to work it through in his own mind.

Shaak outranked him, neither of them would even get that twisted, but she was  _ allowing _ him control for the moment. 

He’d been called ‘sir’ for years, but not in a moment like this one. Then again, he called her ‘sir’ by her rank, but he also called her ‘sir’ and meant… well, meant a lot of other things at times like this. Turning that around didn’t have to mean anything different if she was the one saying it.

Her mind was just reaching for his when Colt nodded crisply. “Good. That’s what I want to hear.”

Maybe he liked it, he wasn’t sure yet, but there were literally more pressing issues.

Colt dragged his body off of hers, walking his weight back to his knees, and returning to smoothing out her warmed, supple skin, slowly widening the length of his passes - long dragging strokes from the start of her lekku and kneading down to the tempting muscle of her rear.

Shaak was good to her promise, leaning into his touch, but not grinding back against him.

He made the most of it, drawing out little wanting sounds as he dipped lower, smoothing his hands over the very tops of her inner thighs. 

“Colt, please?” The question was sweet and hoping and Colt wouldn’t deny her.

He shifted his legs to allow her to widen hers, and eased his fingers against her heated flesh.

“I want  _ you _ .” Shaak’s hips still rocked with his fingers and Colt let himself drink in the sight.

“You’ll have me,” he promised. “But only once I decide you’re ready.”

She had tried to rush it the night before, thrusting too deep before she was ready. He knew the moment she gasped and tensed in surprise at the discomfort. Colt wouldn’t let that happen again.

She made a restless little keen as he continued, trying to deepen his fingers with little shifts of her hips. Because he’d asked her not to do more. Because he wanted to give her pleasure the way she’d done for him. It was a heady sort of power.

Colt leaned over her to press a kiss on her shoulder blade. “Thank you.”

Shaak made a low purr, pressing herself up against the heat of his chest. “Please?”

“I set the pace.” Colt would not negotiate on that.

She smiled, all fangs. “Yes, sir.”

Maybe he liked that, Colt decided, pulling back from her long enough to drag his blacks down his legs and easing himself slowly forward into her.

Shaak moaned his name as he did, her hands fisting into the pile of cushions. 

Colt braced himself around her, covering her body with his, and rocking forward with shallow thrusts. It wasn’t enough, given by the way she was still rolling her body against his, but judging by her little purrs, it was a start. 

Some part of his brain was relishing this, having her close in his arms, covering her back, being able to give her pleasure.

“You’re amazing.” Colt breathed her in, his face buried between her neck and lekku. “I’m so karking lucky.”

“More, Colt.” She had gotten a knee far enough under her to find leverage and Colt had to roll with her to avoid going too deep too quickly.

“Slowly. Shaak,” he grit out. “I am not going to hurt you.”

“I know you won’t.” 

The sureness of her words and the way she was rocking herself to take him deeper was just too much to battle at once.

Colt dragged her hips back with his, getting both of their knees under them. She moved easily, with a low moan as they shifted together. If he went slow, this would work. 

Shaak had other ideas. She took advantage of the opportunity, of the new position, and attempted to rock back against him. 

“ _ What _ did I say?” Colt tightened his grip on her hips to still her.

That produced an unexpected reaction, a low, hungry sound and a tremble through her. 

_ Oh, kark him. _

_ She liked that. _

“Hey,” Colt let his voice drop to the sort of commanding tone he used when he gave his ARC lectures. He kept one hand firmly on her hip, the other smoothing up her back to reach for her rear headtail. “I remember  _ someone _ telling me she’d be good.”

A shiver slid down her lek and Colt was getting the picture. She wanted him to take control. He pressed more of his weight on to her, grip tightening just a breath on her rear lek. 

“Is she going to be good?”

“Colt…” She whined, trying to grind back. They both knew she could throw him across the room with a thought. If he had control, if he had her pinned with his body, it was because she wanted it that way. 

He kept his hands on her, his weight on her, and kept his lips pressed close to her montrals. “That is  _ not _ an answer.”

Colt was literally made to bark orders, and if that was doing something for her, he absolutely would make the most of it. Like before, he could feel her whole body react to his tone, a shiver racing down her back as she ground her body between his and the bedding. The idea that he could do that to her was heady, a whole new dynamic he’d never considered.

“Colt, please.” 

“Hmmm?” He asked, the rumble as deep and warm as he could make it just to watch her lekku twitch at the vibration. “What’s that?”

“Sir,” Shaak gasped out. “I’ll be good. Sir.”

“Karking right you will,” Colt tried not to sound too relieved, but the starting and stopping was making him crazy. He dragged his hand slowly down her rear lek in something just a shade too firm to be called a caress. 

He shifted both arms around her, face buried in the sensitive skin when her lekku met the curve of her neck, and rolled his hips slowly enough he had to grit his teeth to fight down his own impulses.

“I’ll take care of you,” Colt promised, beginning to keep a steady rhythm, far slower than either of them really wanted, but as much as he would dare before he knew she was ready for more.

Shaak rocked with him, breathing half-ragged with little needy chirps threaded through. Kark him, he wanted her. Wanted her to need him the way he seemed to always need her. Wanted this to mean something more than just a pleasurable afternoon. 

_ Wanted her to remember this. _

The realization punched a groan out of him, and Colt dragged his teeth over that responsive curve of skin between her lekku. That won him a warbled, whistling cry, and he let himself slip just a fraction of a heated inch deeper. He shouldn’t leave a mark. He shouldn’t. 

He knew he shouldn’t, but the temptation to bite or suck a mark into her skin still pulled at him. 

It wasn’t enough, but it was as close as he could come to searing himself into her memory as indelibly as she had seared herself into his.

“That’s good. You’re so good for me.” Colt could feel the cool grip of one of her from lekku wrapping around his forearm, and he pressed closer. She sunk further into his arms, let him set the pace, let him please her. “That’s right. Let me have you just like that.” 

She made a sound that might have been calling his name, but it lost in short reedy trills that were music to Colt’s ears.

“Knew you’d like it if you let me have you.” 

Whatever words the little affirmative sound was supposed to represent were lost in a particularly wanton moan as Colt finally eased himself all the way in. Shaak’s nails dug into the bedding as she arched her back to take him as deeply as she could. 

“Too much?” Colt panted against her rear lek. He wasn’t sure he could get a verbal answer. “Give me a nod if it is.” His tone was more growl than command, but Colt was too gone to care.

Shaak threw her head side to side, the lek gripping his arm loosening a breath.

“Good.” He nipped her shoulder, and soothed the spot with a kiss. They were both close, but Colt didn’t want it to end. Feeling her, feeling every inch of her under his hands was too good, too intimate. 

It was barely more than grinding, not pulling back far enough to give Shaak the room to drive herself back on to him, but it was enough to make Colt’s stomach clench with the pleasure of it. Shaak had explained that lekku had chemical receptors, and he could only imagine his system was flooding hers with heat, want, and pleasure.

He eased his chest off her back, the chilled air rushing chillbumps in the absence of her skin. Shaak made a rough sound of loss, and Colt let that go to his head, let himself stamp that sound of how much she wanted him pressed close into his memory.

“It’s alright.” He smoothed his hand down and up her back before stroking her rear headtail just to see her shudder.

“Colt,” she breathed his name out in a plea. “Colt.”

“So good.” Colt shifted his other hand to the curve of her waist. “So good for me, Shaak.”

He dragged in a slow, rough breath to steady himself. One of them had to keep a clear head, and stars knew it was usually Shaak in these moments. Colt was always the one who was overwhelmed, lost in the flood of sensation. 

Not this time. This time, he’d focus on pleasing her like she’d pleased him.

Colt drew back, and thrust forward slow and steady. He was mostly sure he wouldn’t hurt her, but only mostly. Even that small thrust drew a hungry sound from Shaak, so he followed it with others, building a rhythm in time with her cries.

He dimly heard the tearing as the pillowcase gave way under her nails, but he didn’t slow. All of his attention was focused on the glistening skin laid out before him and the silken heat gripping him.

She was close, he knew by the way her cries had become nothing more than short, reedy cries. His hand on her hip had tightened to a desperate sort of bruising, the other dragged slowly over the curves of her rear lek. 

“That’s right. Let me see you come apart.” Colt wasn’t aware of the words that were spilling out of his mouth, praising, begging. “Shaak, let me have you.”

Her muscles clenched and locked, he could see the moment she tipped over, the ripple through her lekku, the tightening of her core as her sounds became a broken trill. 

Colt barely had time to appreciate the sight before he lost himself. The pleasure rushed over him, so perfect he felt like he was floating, like the pleasure had blotted out the weight of his body on his arms and legs. For one disorienting moment, he felt like he was floating. 

That lasted for one stretched, frozen forever until he came crashing down unceremoniously, barely catching himself on one clumsy hand over her shoulder, breathless and buzzing from the intensity.

Words were beyond him, so Colt could only rest his forehead wordlessly on her shoulder and gasp for breath.

His trembling arm was just about ready to give out when Shaak began to giggle under him. 

It started as a little tremble, and grew into a bright, bubbling laughter, and Colt fought to ease himself off of her back before he crushed her. 

“My apologies, Colt.” Shaak flopped herself on to her side, heedless of her tangled lekku that Colt tried to fix with what little coordination he had.

“Sir?” Colt was still definitely running on backup systems, but he was pretty sure no one had anything to apologize for.

Shaak combed her nails through his hair and he couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean into the touch. He should get up, clean them both off. He would, once he was sure his limbs would support him. 

“It is bad form to levitate one’s lovers.”

Colt forced his eyes open and met Shaak’s. For all she was still heavy-lidded and languid, her eyes were sparkling with humor and he was drunk on the emotion shining in them. 

“You--” Colt would manage more than one word eventually. He was a karking Commander. 

Shaak giggled, pressing a kiss on his slack smile. “I forgot myself.”

He might not have the coordination to stand, but he had plenty to drag her in close and fit her against him and kiss her slow and deep. “Forgot yourself?”

_ That was two at least. _

Shaak hummed in agreement before sucking a kiss at the base of his throat. “Was it uncomfortable when I called you sir?”

“Didn’t expect it. Didn’t hate it.” Colt smirked and rolled his head to the side to give her more space to press kisses. “Was I too rough?”

“No.” Shaak grazed her fangs along his shoulder. “I’m hardly made of glass.”

Colt knew. He knew from every spar and work out, and from every moment tracing the flex of her thighs and back and stomach. His caution was never about believing her fragile.

“Don’t want to hurt you.” He would, he knew. It wasn’t something that could be avoided, no matter how much he loved her. Probably wouldn’t be completely avoidable even without all the complications between them. Colt pulled back far enough to press a kiss on her cheek.

“I will be honest with you if anything is too much.” She laced their fingers together, hanging on to him with the sort of sated bonelessness he had hoped she’d find. “I hope you feel comfortable enough to be honest with me.”

He would always be as honest as possible with her. At the moment that included some very significant omissions. 

“I’ll do my best,” Colt promised, too drunk on her closeness to feel like a liar. That could wait until later. He shifted, stretching slowly. “Let me clean you up.”

With some more cautious stretching, he might be able to get his limbs functional for the walk to the ‘fresher.

“Later.” Shaak squeezed his hand. “Stay with me for now.”

That didn’t sound like the worst idea. “Yes, sir.”


End file.
